


A reasonable price

by killing_kurare



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Rem, I got something for you!“ Misa announces and presents a basket full of red shiny apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A reasonable price

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), #498: conundrum  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/): apple

 

„Rem, I got something for you!“ Misa announces and presents a basket full of red shiny apples.  
Rem eyes them without any emotion. “You know that we Shinigami don’t need to eat.”  
“Yeah I know, but since Ryuk seems to love them, I wanted to give you a treat,” Misa smiles and laughs as Rem takes a bite and her eye widens a little at the taste. It’s juicy and sweet, and Rem can understand why Ryuk is as obsessed as he is.  
“You like them?” Misa asks eagerly.  
“Yes, thank you very much,” the Shinigami says and a little smile tugs at her lips as Misa claps her hands and then turns her back on Rem, taking off her shoes and making something to eat for herself.  
Rem looks at the apples and sighs silently. She knows that her affection for Misa will be her downfall, that it will cost her her life eventually, but she can’t keep herself from caring. She wishes she could be a little more like Ryuk who’s only interested in his entertainment, and Rem is sure that he would abandon Light as soon as he doesn’t deliver this anymore.  
The Shinigami watches Misa as she chews another apple.  
‘No, I could never do that to you, Misa,’ she thinks. ‘And if the price for your happiness is my life, I’ll be happy to pay.’


End file.
